thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jammyjam98/It really is no wonder the Creatures think so little of this website
There is a fine line between censorship and good taste and moral responsibility. -Steven Speilberg Dear owners of this website, (warning: get ready for a spout of anger-induced ranting) Besides the fact that half the information is an inaccurate pile of rubbish branded onto some god-awful eye-sore of a misguided endeavor at the colour orange, besides the fact that there are no citations needed ''(despite the fact that it would probably help greatly in attempting to actually '''get some accurate information), and despite the fact that this is the most unorganized clusterfuck of misguided "information" (I use that word loosely) I am unfortunate enough in witnessing, I might've been able to call this a website worth polishing if it wasn't for the fact that I am actually being censored... for the sake of petty arguing fanbase. 'Holy shit. ' Don't get me wrong, it is well intentioned, and I fully understand the purposes.... but '''holy shit'. Seriously? '''UNLIKE MY EDITS, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that most wiki pages (or the system of a Wiki) is stemmed off of Wikipedia. Would you like to know what the creator of Wikipedia is strictly against? Censoring. Censoring information, to be exact. Information such as an entire page of work I spent hours citing and editing and re-editing. '''Because '''it MIGHT have upset some fans. I do not care in the least what fans of the Creatures would've thought of who voted. If they had searched... well, not really hard at all, they would've been able to obtain the information through a series of websites. But I decided to make it easier and condense it down onto one single page. That's literally all I did. What an awful person I am. I'm suprised they haven't had my head at the gallows for such henious crimes. My henious crimes of doing absolutely nothing wrong. So maybe I'm being too harsh. Maybe I'm breaking some rules. If only there was some way I could see what the guidelines- OH WAIT. LET'S LOOK AT THEM, SHALL WE?: ' *When you make a page, please make it related to the Creatures (e.g The Tree Fortress and Brown). **Do not make pages about the games they play. *Do not make a page about a video game character., including Will Smith. *Do not harass other editors or wiki users in any way. *Special guests (e.g IHascupquake and Luclin ) can be made into pages but only if they have appeared in more than '''TWO '''episodes or series with at least one Creature. *Do add pages for games series but only if they have a specific and individual name, such as The Ex-Communicated Series and The Tree House Reborn. *No griefing or vandalising pages. *Don't attempt to make edits or pages without knowing who the Creatures are. *If you are going to edit a page, please know what you are talking about since griefing can be just as harmful when it is unintentional. *When creating pages, attempt to keep in the structure of introduction paragraph or sentence, history paragraph, bio/summary paragraph and trivia section. *There should be a maximum of THREE trivia points on a Creature's personal page, the rest should be appropriately placed on their specialised trivia page. *Article comments are their to help with a page. Give your opinion, ask a question, or suggest a change to the article. If your comment adds nothing to an article, or is in any way rude/ obnoxious/ offensive/ just pointless, it will be removed. Depending on how severely you break this rule yo may be banned. *Although the you can be banned for violating our policies, ultimately the decision of bnning is up to the admins. If you think you were wrongfully banned, please feel free to contact us about it. I personally think the funniest thing about this page is that you managed to misspell "banning" ("the decision of bnning"), Hooray for typos. I read all of these. Thoroughly. I would tell you which rules I broke to get my page deleted, '''but I can't seem to see any. ' '''Funny. *gasp* "Does that mean that they have deleted your page without warrant?" Well, I couldn't fathom such a acknowledged website would do something like this, but it appears so. DO YOU GUYS HONESTLY WONDER WHY THE CREATURES MAKE FUN OF THIS WIKI? TL;DR?: 'My page, my hours of research, was deleted without warrant. Way to run your website. Really professional. Proud of you. ' Sincerely, P.S. Go ahead and delete this post to, if you must. I really don't care at this point. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts